She Will Be Loved
by mriss
Summary: Oneshot about Hermione and how she deals with someones death and anothers birth. R


**Disclaimer: Me own storyline,nothin' else :D**

_-Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself.-_

Guys had treated her like shit her entire life. Why should she expect it to change? Ever since...ever since they died it had been the same for far too long. Wherever her next fuck lay she would get up and leave, never seeing them again. Leaving them to believe they'd slept with a cheap hooker when with her it was simply a way to escape temporarily from all that surrounded her.

After they'd died she'd quit trying. She'd stop paying attention and flunked out of a school her final year. But that wasn't all. She ended up getting pregnant, with his child...with Draco Malfoy's child. The baby lived with Draco now, she visited every once in a while but she didn't want her daughter seeing her mother such a wreck.

Brushing a strand of mousy brown hair from her eyes Hermione, now call One, concentrated on the marijuana and paper in front of her. She had to have her joint rolled before Ziz appeared. Ziz was impatient with One, he hated waiting for her to reach her high. Ziz was the only one that stuck around for her. He supplied what she need, blades, needles, condoms. Everything. But she had to be high when they did it. Tears were running down her dirty face as she lit up and sat back, the high was coming. Sighing and breathing out a tiny puff of smoke, relief.

_-He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else.-_

The tears stung her eyes, the smoke beat against her lungs as her heart raced. High. She smiled as the world sort of began to float, a smile coming across her aging face. At eighteen she wasn't what she'd hoped to be. She wasn't with Ron or Harry, they were dead...dead...dead. She wasn't with Draco...he had their daughter. Her daughter...her baby. A laugh escaped One's lips before she placed the joint between them once again. Her daughter was a joke. Alizza was her baby girl, she was about a year old now. But that didn't mean anything. She was Draco's baby. No one knew who her mother was, atleast not yet. When she grew up it was said by the hospital she wouldn't do herself justice she'd be as beautiful as her mother.

Draco on the other hand was a different story. Yet another laugh came from her chapped lips, exhaling the smoke, and a light moan at her misery that seemed so humerous right then. Draco had always been there. When she'd belonged to Ron or Harry, she shook her head, she couldn't remember. Hogwarts was a blur now. But Draco had always helped her up, in secret of course. He loved her. He always did, he always would. One never knew that as she sat there smoking a joint, waiting for Ziz and reminiscing about Hogwarts and laughing that Draco was spending another sleepless night combing the streets of London searching for her.

_-I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, i've had you so many times but somehow I want more.-_

Draco shivered and tighted his grip around his thin lined coat. He'd failed the Dark Lord. The war had ended. Life had ended. Alizza was growing up without her mother, because her mother spent her life searching for a minute-by-minute fuck and a way to get high. Draco didn't approve but after she'd stormed out, abandoning him with Liz he hadn't knwo what to do. All he could do was take his glass of Vodka in one hand, Liz on his hip and head up the stairs alone hoping upon hope that she'd return..she never did.

The door was a thin piece of wood and it looked as if the small shack was going to come down.Every single house on the street looked like that...every single one. He'd had so many girls since Hermione...but she was always the one he wanted. He wanted more from her than what she gave when she gave at all, when her eyes weren't blood shot and there wasn't a joint or drink she was...for a moment Hermione. But the pain in her eyes always returned, the hurt never left and the betrayel came to light. For draco, each time he found her, it got harder and harder to let her go and easier and easier to not look for her. but he kept trying, He had to keep trying.

_-I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she want sto stay awhile. She will be loved, she will be loved.-_


End file.
